Views on Another's Heart
by Lynx Tiger
Summary: One Shot Kagome thinks about Inuyasha and Inuyasha thinks about Kikyo. It's better then the summerary sounds.


Blood: My first ever Inuyasha Fic! Please don't go to hard on me please? Thanks! This is just a one shot, I don't own the song Iris and I don't own IY so, enjoy.

---------------

Views on another's heart

----------------

Inuyasha's POV

------------------------

**_And I'll give up forever to touch you_**

**_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_**

****When I was pinned to the tree of the forest, I died, not knowing that Naraku had killed my beloved Kikyo. But, that soon changed everything. Kagome pulled out the arrow fifty years later, a reincarnation of Kikyo. I though I found her again, until that demon had taken Kikyo's ashes and Kagome's soul.

Then a few years, months, weeks, later, Naraku once more killed Kikyo, and again, I wasn't there to save her. But, every time I felt lonely, I felt her touch.

---------------

Kagome's POV

**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_**

_**And I don't want to go home right now.**_

****I watched Inuyasha walk away from the campsite; Sango and Mirkou look at me and I shurgged, what could be wrong with him? But, I think I knew what was wrong. He's still mourning over Kikyo. Every time I look at him, my heart just stops. Can I do that Inuyasha? When you look at me what do you see? Kikyo? Do I make your heart stop? I'll never know...won't I?

-----------------

Inuyasha's POV

------------------------

**_And all I can taste is this moment_**

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

****When I first met Kikyo she kept on attacking me. When I think about it now, I just start laughing...I was so immature back then. How I wish you can see me now. Maybe you have...maybe you are...maybe I'll just have to keep guessing until I see you again.

------------------

Kagome's POV

---------------------

**_'Cause sooner or later it's over_**

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

****I watched him sit down, far away as he could. We all have our times, Inuyasha, when we die. Even demons aren't immortal. You know that and so do I. We seen it, we watched it, we felt it. Please Inuyasha; stop mourning over a lost soul!

-------------

Inuyasha's POV

-----------------------

**_And I don't want the world to see me_**

_**'Cause I don't think they'll understand**_

****You besides Kagome, Kikyo saw right through me anger and saw me as a gentle soul. Are you regretting that decision Kikyo? Are you regretting letting me live? I'm sure you are. Maybe not, damn! Why can't I think?

-----------------

Kagome's POV

---------------------

**_When everything's made to broken_**

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

****I look into the fire; I can feel the whole gang look at me concernedly. I'm trying so hard not to cry, I always try not to because I know that you see that as a weakness. Do you now? Do you want to substitute me for Kikyo? I guess you would...won't you?

---------------

Inuyasha's POV

------------------------

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_**

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

****I've spent way to much time pretending that you're alive when your actually buried in that acid once more! Why does Naraku always take the people we love? Why does he have to be so damn evil? What did we do to him that makes him hate us so?  
--------------

Kagome's POV

--------------------

**_When everything feels like the movies_**

**_And you bleed just to know you're alive_**

****So many battles I stood alongside you. There's a reason for it. Because I love you. Every time you bleed and I heal your wounds. I realize how much blood is shed not just for me but for the whole gang. Did you do so much bloodshed when Kikyo was alive? I'm sure you did, I'm sure you did.

-----------------

Inuyasha's POV

----------------------

**_And I don't want the world to see me_**

_**'Cause I don't think they'll understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

****I tried to save you Kikyo, but I failed. I tried blaming it on Sesshomaru but, that just didn't help because he told me the damn truth that I tried to hide. I'm being torn up inside Kikyo. Even Kagome can't help me with this because I think my heart belongs with you. Heaven or hell it belongs to you. Is Kagome better for me? No. Are you? Yes.

-----------------

Kagome's POV

------------------------

**_And I don't want the world to see me_**

_**'Cause I don't think they'll understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

****I watch you cry Inuyasha, your first tears. Kikyo missed that moment so did she care? No. Did she wipe them away like I did? Hell no. Can't you see that I'm better then her? Probably not.

**_And I don't want the world to see me_**

_**'Cause I don't think they'll understand**_

****Please Inuyasha, love me to.

-------------

Inuyasha's POV

---------------------

**_When everything's made to be broken_**

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

****So, Kikyo I make this vow. When there's a battle and Kagome's in it, and I know she's your reincarnation, I swear on my friends that I won't let her meet the same fate, knowing that she's the last thing I have that it close to you. Every time I'm around her, I see you so I make that vow. Please entrust me with it.

------------

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know**_

_**Who I am**_

_**------------------**_

Blood: its okay if it's lame or not but, trust me, I'll get better at it. Anyway, please review, flames are accepted because I'm so damn bad that IY fic so, I embrace that with open arms. See ya on the flip side.


End file.
